deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mii Gunner vs Samus
Mii Gunner vs Samus 'is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro X: We've seen plenty of female characters in Super Smash Bros., most fight with their bare hand and some fight with swords, but very few fight with... arm cannons. ''MegaMan.EXE: Like Mii Gunner, the gunner of many faces. X: And Samus Aran, the Metroid hunter. MegaMan.EXE: He's Mega Man X, and I'm MegaMan.EXE. X: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. Mii Gunner X: You probably know Miis in Smash, right? Well, then you'd know Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner. MegaMan.EXE: And today, we're using Gunner. This Mii has plenty of projectiles to fight opponents with. So let's go on with some stuff about her. '''Arsenal *'Arm Cannon' **'Bullets' **'Energy projectiles' **'Explosions' *'Shield' *'Final Smash Meter' X: Her standard weapon is an arm cannon, which can fire out bullets, energy projectiles, and create explosions out of thin air, although they're close range explosions. MegaMan.EXE: And there's also a shield. The shield is a barrier that gets formed around her and can block attacks. And lastly, there's the Final Smash Meter, which begins to fill up when dealing damage, but it fills up more from taking damage. X: And Mii Gunner has a set of projectiles called Special Moves. Special Moves *'Neutral Specials' **'Charge Blast' **'Laser Blaze' **'Grenade Launch' *'Side Specials' **'Flame Pillar' **'Stealth Burst' **'Gunner Missile' *'Down Specials' **'Echo Reflector' **'Bomb Drop' **'Absorbing Vortex' *'Up Specials' **'Lunar Launch' **'Cannon Uppercut' **'Arm Rocket' *'Full Blast' MegaMan.EXE: We're gonna go through 'em. MegaMan.EXE: There's chargeable energy shots... MegaMan.EXE: ... rapid fire laser beams... MegaMan.EXE: ...grenades that can be charged to increase range... MegaMan.EXE: ... flame pillars... MegaMan.EXE: ... bullets that are hard to see and explode after some time or on command... MegaMan.EXE: ... and 2 types of missiles. X: The first type is a homing missile which... homes in on enemies. And the second type is the Super Missile, which doesn't home on enemies, but it's stronger and faster than a standard. MegaMan.EXE: But there's still more. MegaMan.EXE: We never managed to talk about the Bomb Drop, which drops a bomb. Sure, it sound lame, but trust me, it can be fired in the air. Although only one can be fired at a time. MegaMan.EXE: Or the Cannon Uppercut, an explosion that can send her into the air and follow up with an uppercut. MegaMan.EXE: And we didn't talk about the Lunar Launch, a move where she fires an energy shot downwards, a propels herself upwards. X: But that's not everything. X: The Echo Reflector is an energy barrier that seems to deflect projectiles from any direction. X: She can also kinda fly with the Arm Rocket and can control to go in whatever direction she wants. X: And lastly, she can use the Absorbing Vortex, which can absorb any and all projectiles that are energy-based and use them to heal her. MegaMan.EXE: But her most powerful attack can only be used once her Final Smash Meter is full. The Full Blast. MegaMan.EXE: She summon two drones which fire off powerful blue laser beams, but she'll charge up her arm cannon and fire a more powerful orange beam. X: The Mii Gunner is strong enough to lift people like Bowser off of their feet and throw them with ease. Durable enough to block Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. And fast enough to react to gunfire. She also defeated both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. And she even went on to fight Galeem, Dharkon, and even both at the same time. MegaMan.EXE: However, this Mii isn't perfect, Special Moves may take a little to fire. And since she's carrying an arm cannon everywhere, she's the slowest of the 3 Miis. But but she can still participate in Smash. Mii Gunner does a victory pose. Announcer: Mii Gunner... wins! Samus Aran X: A young girl named "Samus Aran" was originally part of this colony called "K-2L". MegaMan.EXE: And then bad stuff happened. A group called the "Space Pirates" attacked. And then good stuff happened. She was raised by Chozos, bird-like things who gave her some of their DNA. MegaMan.EXE: And she's now a bounty hunter with the Varia Suit, or the Barrier Suit, a suit that reduces her damage. Arsenal *'Suits' **'Varia Suit' **'Gravity Suit' **'Phazon Enhancement Device Suit' *'Arm Cannon' **'Beams' ***'Power, Charge, Ice, Plasma, Grapple, Wave' **'Missiles' ***'Homing, Super, Ice' **'Zero Laser' *'Morph Ball' **'Bombs' ***'Standard, Power' *'Speed Booster' *'Screw Attack' *'Zero Suit' **'Paralyzer' ***'Plasma Whip' X: Although the Varia Suit is useful, the Gravity Suit does the same thing and also makes her immune to lava and also lets her move underwater. MegaMan.EXE: Both or her suits have an arm cannon, which can fire out Beams. MegaMan.EXE: Her standard Beam is the Power Beam, which is basically energy shots. MegaMan.EXE: But the Charge Beam is a charged version of that. MegaMan.EXE: The Ice Beam is an ice version of the power beam which freezes enemies solid. MegaMan.EXE: The Plasma Beam is a thinner piercing shot. The Grapple Beam is an energy whip thing that can be used to grab objects. And the Wave Beam moves in an bouncing trajectory. She also has the Zero Laser, which is a large beam of energy fired from her arm cannon. X: But her arm cannon also has missiles. X: Her first type of missiles is the Homing Missile, which... homes in on enemies. X: The second type of missiles is the Super Missile, which flies forward, but it's stronger. X: And the last type is the Ice Missile, which can freeze enemies solid. MegaMan.EXE: Her suits also have the Morph Ball. Which makes her smaller, she can also drop bombs. But she can also drop Power Bombs, which create large explosions and deal more damage. X: She also has stuff like the Speed Booster where she fires the thrusters on her back, which propels her forward. X: And the Screw Attack is sorta an electric spinning jump. MegaMan.EXE: When her suit breaks, she then wears the Zero Suit. With the Paralyser, she can fires electricity that can stun enemies, and it also has the Plasma Whip. The Plasma Whip is really the Grapple Beam for the Zero Suit. X: But her most powerful suit is the Phazon Enhancement Device Suit, which gives her the Hypermode. X: In Hypermode, she gets 4 new weapons, the first one is the Hyper Beam, which can be charged to fire multiple shots. X: The Hyper Ball is the Morph Ball, but it can create streams of energy around it. X: The Hyper Missile is pretty much the Super Missile with a larger blast radius. X: And lastly, the Hyper Grapple is pretty much the Grapple Beam which can deal damage, but the enemy needs a thing called a "Grapple Point" if she wants to hit them. MegaMan.EXE: Samus has beaten similar copies of herself like SA-X and Dark Samus. She can also pull large monsters like Vorash, and usually fights monsters bigger than herself overall. She also withstood begins smashed through a floor. And she even defeated monsters like Mother Brain, Kraid, and Ridley. X: But Samus comes with weaknesses, first of all, she has a limited supply of missiles. And if she sustains too much damage, her suit breaks off, leaving her with the Zero Suit. Keep in mind, the Zero Suit doesn't have the same firepower her other suits do. MegaMan.EXE: But she's still one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Samus fires at the Diggernaut, defeating it. Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. MegaMan.EXE: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle The screen cuts to a Pyrosphere-like area. Suddenly, a yellow Mii with an arm cannon comes into the area and sees a home-run bat. Mii Gunner then goes over and picks it up, but then an orange laser beam comes out of nowhere as Mii Gunner dodges it. Suddenly, a large spaceship comes from a hole in the walls and lands in front of her. From inside the spaceship, a person wearing an orange suit with an arm cannon comes out of it. Samus: Hand over that baseball bat, now! Gunner then looks at it and tosses it behind her as Samus aims her arm cannon at the Mii. Samus: Very well then. Samus fires 2 Power Beams at Gunner, who puts up her shield to block them. Samus starts charging her Charge Beam as Gunner charges her Charge Blast. Fight! Gunner fires the Charge Blast at Samus, who uses the Morph Ball to slip under it, she then goes back to her normal form and fire her Charge Beam, knocking Gunner into a wall. Samus then fire 5 Power Beams at Gunner as she then leaps behind the wall. Samus then looks at the wall as Gunner appears and fires a Laser Blaze at Samus, who dodges the laser beam and fires a Homing Missile at her. Gunner then notices the Homing Missile coming for her and begins to run through a passageway that was inside the wall. She then leaps into the air and fires an energy blast at the Homing Missile, destroying it. Samus then creeps towards the wall before looking at the other side of it, there was nothing there. Suddenly, she heard a bomb ticking, so she turned around and saw a green orb which then exploded and slammed her into the wall. Gunner then came out from a wall on the other side of the room. Samus then got up as Gunner fired 3 shots from the Laser Blaze. Samus then dodged them before going into Morph Ball form and planting a trail of 3 Bombs behind Gunner, who was sent backwards by the explosions. Samus: Is that all? Gunner then gets up, charges at Samus, and whacks her with her arm cannon while creating an explosion that knocks her into the wall. Samus gets up as both of them fire a Super Missile. The Super Missile collide as Samus then runs at Gunner while boosting herself using the thrusters on her Varia Suit. Gunner then sees through the explosion, but she couldn't react in time for Samus to ram her at high speeds and send her into a wall. Gunner then gets back on her feet as Samus fires multiple green rays of energy and then a stream of ice. Gunner then dodges the Plasma Beams as the stream hits her, Gunner was frozen solid by it. Samus then charges the Charge Beam as the large chunk of ice begins to crack. Samus: What?! The ice breaks as Samus fires her Charge Beam at Gunner, who summons a purple barrier, which reflects it. Samus jumps over the Charge Beam as Gunner also jump into the air and whacks Samus before firing 6 bullets at her, Samus then kicks Gunner onto the ground and begins firing multiple Power Beams at her, Gunner dodges them all by running behind Samus, who then continues firing at her. Gunner then jumps on top of Samus and fires the Lunar Launch, the projectile knocks Samus onto the ground, creating an explosion. Gunner lands on the ground as the explosion clears, but Samus wasn't there. She turned around and saw 4 missiles coming at her, but the purple that they usually have was now light blue, the 4 Ice Missiles collided with the ground, but Gunner leaped behind them before she got hit. The Ice Missiles created a large chunk of ice that was acting as a wall, Gunner then fires the Flame Pillar at the ice, breaking a gap inside of it. Gunner then feels an energy whip thing grabs her arm cannon as she turns around, the energy whip was attached to Samus's arm cannon. Gunner was thrown onto the center of the room. Samus then got back into the Gunship, ready to leave. Gunner got up and saw a purple and grey object in front of her, it was ticking, and then it exploded, creating a large explosion. It was a Power Bomb. Gunner put up her shield in hopes of blocking it. But the shield began to crack from inside the explosion, before breaking as the explosion ended. Gunner was sent into the air, before falling back down, dizzy. Samus then comes back out of the Gunship, now wearing a suit with white and brown, the Phazon Enhancement Device Suit. Samus: You won't give up that easily, will you? Samus equips the Hypermode and fires multiple Hyper Beams at Gunner, who puts up the Absorbing Vortex, which sucks them all up and heals the Mii. Samus then fires a Hyper Missile, Gunner put up her shield as the missile collides with her. The explosion left the shield with many cracks in it. Samus then charges her arm cannon and fires a flurry of Hyper Beams at the shield, breaking it, Gunner flies into the air and lands as Samus fires a Hyper Missile at her. Gunner was knocked backward and fell down. Samus loses her Hypermode as she then does a front flip to land in front of her. Samus then aims at Gunner. Samus: You're mine! But Gunner creates an explosion which sends both of them upwards as Gunner follows up with an uppercut. Both of them smash through the roof and land on the next floor, Samus falls on her back and gets up as Gunner lands and aims her arm cannon at Samus before firing a grenade out of it. Samus jumps over the Grenade and fires a bouncing purple ball which hits the grenade. Samus then pulls in Gunner with the Grapple Beam before following up with a spinning electric jump. Gunner was knocked onto the ground as Samus fires an Ice Missile at her. Gunner then puts up the Echo Reflector as the Ice Missile deflects off of it and hits Samus, freezing her solid in a chunk of ice. Gunner then fires a small object at her. Suddenly, the ice explodes as Samus is knocked into the air. Samus then fires 5 Super Missiles while in midair as they hit Gunner and send her into the air. Samus lands as she aims her arm cannon at Gunner while charging it up. Gunner then summon 2 drones as she charges up her arm cannon. Samus then fires a large blue beam of energy known as the Zero Laser while Gunner fires a large orange beam of energy known as the Full Blast. The two beams collided, however, Gunner's drones fired 2 smaller blue beams. The first one hit Samus in the left shoulder, the second one hit her Arm Cannon, which caused her to stop firing. Gunner's large orange energy beam then hit Samus creating a large explosion. Gunner then landed only to see the Phazon Enhancement Device Suit's remains. But then a figure came from them, it was Samus, now in her Zero Suit. Samus pulled out the Paralyser and fires a shot at Gunner, paralysing her a Samus then runs up and kicks her back. Samus begins firing multiple shots from the Paralyser as Gunner uses the Arm Rocket to fly past them. Samus then used the plasma whip, which Gunner grabbed and pulled her in with. She then grabbed Samus and kneed her her the chest before tossing her above the Mii and firing a Laser Blaze, which goes straight through her. Samus falls on the ground as Gunner then leaps back onto the previous floor the two were fighting on and finds some rubble. She fires a Super Missile at it. The explosion destroys the rubble and she then sees the Home-Run Bat the two were fighting over. Gunner grabs the Home-Run Bat and walks away. K.O! Results MegaMan.EXE: Huh, strange, I though Samus was gonna win. X: Samus was stronger, and was more experienced. Both of them were pretty much equal in speed and arsenal, and Gunner was more durable. MegaMan.EXE: Yeah, Gunner can take quite a beating. And Samus's suit would probably break from the same experience. X: Even more, Samus's arsenal is very projectile-heavy, so it can be reflected with the Echo Reflector, and even more, most of these projectiles were energy-based, so Gunner could heal herself using the Absorbing Vortex. MegaMan.EXE: And if they traded each other blow-for-blow, like I said before, Gunner would still win. The Zero Suit only makes Samus less durable to the point where, believe it or not, Gunner really only needed to land one hit on Zero Suit Samus to win. X: Gunner could also shield Samus's attacks, blocking most of them and even then, the Power Bomb was the only thing that could break it with ease. Everything else could give Gunner enough time to think of a different move. Overall, while Samus was stronger and had more skill. Gunner was more durable, only needed to destroy Samus's suit to win, and had a counter to pretty much anything Samus thought of. Sans suddenly appears Sans: looks like samus got dunked on. X: What kind of a pun was that? The winner is Mii Gunner. Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Gun vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs Rocket Launcher Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:Technology vs Elemental themed DEATH Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles